


Devils

by Canadiantardis



Series: Plance Hallo-week 2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, Choking, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, One Shot, Original Character(s), Sexual Assault, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Plance Hallo-week Free Day!Zombie Apocalypse part 3!





	Devils

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the series where I was very inspired by The Last of Us.

Katie fastened Hope’s carrier to her back with Shay’s help, and soon had the two-year-old on her back, nice and secure and unable to fall. Shay wasn’t allowed to carry her daughter on moves after the last time, almost a year ago.

She shook her head and focused on the matter at hand. They were going to head out of their hiding as Coran had said he found signs of raiders approaching the territory from the East, and the infected were coming from the North. Lance and Shiro decided it was best to head down South, as the past few months they met some other groups talking about a safe town that wasn’t run by the military or raiders.

“They called the town MFE. You have to tell them a code to know you’re trustworthy.” One leader had told them as they all huddled in a house together for the night. “The one we were told was ‘Voltron.’”

So they were heading to MFE, a place that seemed almost too good to be true. But if it meant a place where they could finally stop running, everyone was all for it. Each had a bag full of supplies and weapons, besides Hope and Eufemia of course. Katie and Allura were carrying the two children, with supplies connected to the carriers. Lance and Shiro carried their weapons with a bagful of supplies and ammo, while Shay, Coran, and Matt carried the rest for the group.

Katie looked off to the side, where the new grave stood for Keith and the pins in her heart struck once again. Just a week ago, he ended his life for reasons he never shared with the others. She still remembered Allura’s shriek at finding his body in the attic of the place they were using as shelter, the crying and furious words as if they would make a difference to a corpse.

She shook her head a little more violently. It did nothing good to think on the past if it didn’t help for the present and future. Thinking of the ones they lost did nothing but make them weak at important moments.

The seven headed out, the two children asleep which helped immensely from having to keep them quiet by other means. Katie and Allura stayed near the middle of the group, with Coran and Lance at the back and Shay, Matt, and Shiro towards the front.

They made good progress, avoiding both raider recon groups and solitary infected zombies for the first few days. Lance said they would be in the clear come the next afternoon.

None of them expected raiders to find them in the middle of the night.

All of them were light sleepers, but Katie heard nothing until hands grabbed at her, pulling her up and smothering her mouth. Her eyes snapped wide with a cut-off scream to see Lance taken away from her, even as he struggled against the dark figures.

Katie struggled against the people trying to pull her away, and she managed to elbow one in the groin and pulled away from the other hands, a snarl on her face. She didn’t care about the people trying to take her away, so she ran ahead, barely noting the chaos of the camp being raided, her eyes on her lover with a murderous intent. No one took him away from her.

She sadly did not get very far before something smashed into her. She fell over, dazed, before hands returned to her, and one wrapped around her neck. She could only hear the screaming fade away as the lack of air made it hard to stay conscious.

* * *

 

The sounds of children sniffling near her made Katie snap awake, but her body felt extremely heavy. It took her a bit to kick the drowsiness and confusion away as she opened her eyes to see her current situation.

She was in what looked like a makeshift prison cell, her wrists locked together in zip-ties in front of her. She lay on the floor with her back against one of the walls, facing some fence wire.

The sniffling came from her left, and as Katie got up, she saw she wasn’t the only one in the prison.

Eufemia and Hope were hugging one another, not tied up like Katie was, and the older child was struggling to comfort the toddler, both sniffling pitifully. As Katie sat up, the noises she made caused the two of them to jump and turn to see her, before fresh sobs burst from their eyes, crawling over to her and falling over themselves in her lap as she hugged them as best she could with her bound wrists.

“Shh, shh. Shush, dears.” She whispered into their hair as they sobbed, her heart racing. “Shush, shush. What happened?”

It took Eufemia several tries to get the words out, hiccupping and stuttering the answer. “We, we, we woke up to Mommy, she, she, she was, was, _hic_ , being pulled away from Daddies. Mommy Shay was screaming but, but, but _hic,_ she was hurt _really badly_ , and, and, and.” Fresh tears slipped down her round cheeks. “Bad men, to-to-took us. Said, they said, they, they said… No, no follow. No follow, or else.”

“Where are the others?” Katie asked.

“They, they only took us. Something, some-some-th-thing about smallest only.” Eufemia shook her head, her words becoming gibberish and she squashed her face into her chest where Hope had not moved from since she had crawled over to her.

“Okay. Shush, shh.” Katie comforted the two children, holding them as close as she possibly could. She looked out beyond the cell they were in and wondered what these raiders wanted from them.

She luckily did not have to wait for long for that answer, as a young man, maybe a couple years older than her, came walking by, a stool in his hands.

“Well, looks like Sleeping Beauty woke up.” He had a harsh voice, gruff from the hard years since the outbreak no doubt, but in this case, it seemed to only further her idea of him being a bad guy. “Sleep well, Princess?”

“Fuck off and tell me why you really took us.” Katie spat, holding the girls protectively. “What happened to the others?”

A large, predatory grin appeared on the man’s face. “Oh, kitty’s got some claws. Cute.”

Katie simply bared her teeth and growled until he spoke again.

“They weren’t harmed much. Roughed up, but they weren’t stupid enough to follow us when we threatened to off you.” He finally answered, sitting down on the stool he brought with him and leant back. “As for why we took you. Well, my guys and I are on hard times.”

She narrowed her eyes at his answer. “So what? We all are on hard fucking times.” She growled.

“Yeah, but we need to make sure to prosper as the years go on.” Something twisted in Katie’s guts. “Gotta keep a population up.”

“That’s a laugh.” She retorted. “Why don’t you try acting like normal human beings? Why us?”

The man laughed, shaking his head. “Kids are needed so they can learn from us. You were the smallest in the group, and they would follow you.” He answered, sweeping his arms wide, gesturing to the kids she held so close. “Not to mention, easiest to bring with us out of the other females. We tried to take the other two as well, but your males overpowered us. So we made do with you three.”

“You’re saying this camp has no women? I can’t say I’m very shocked, with your fuckboi attitude.” Katie snapped, venom dripping off her words. “Wasn’t your kind supposed to die first, since you couldn’t make girls listen to you anymore?”

“Oh, you’re not the first female we’ve caught.” The man answered. “They’re just all being trained like good whores. Just like you will be in a couple hours.”

“Fuck you. You or any of the fuckbois in this camp touch me or my girls, I’ll rip your throats out with my _teeth.”_ Katie swore as ice froze her veins.

“That’s adorable. But you’ll learn your place. All good whores eventually do.” The man laughed as he stood up and grabbed his stool. “Maybe I can send some of my guys to get you sooner. You seem to be awake enough.”

Katie growled louder, the sound only growing at the fearful whimpering Hope and Eufemia made because of the conversation.

“Try it, and I slaughter whoever touches us.” She spat.

“Oh darling, I’d love to see you try.” The man replied with a loud, grating laugh as he left, walking the way he had entered. “You seem fun. Maybe I’ll take you myself.”

Katie just growled until she was sure he was gone, her shoulders slumping and she could feel just how bad the girls were shaking in fear.

“Wh-what is he gunna do, Aunnie Kat?” Eufemia whispered loudly, her words muffled by clothing she was smushing her face against.

“He’s not going to do anything.” Katie whispered back, rubbing her cheek on the top of her head before doing the same to Hope’s head. “I won’t let him.”

* * *

 

Katie wasn’t sure how long it had been since Creep left them after telling her what he planned to do with them, but she straightened up at the sounds of multiple people walking into wherever she and the girls were trapped in. She had given up trying to break out in favour of calming the girls enough for her to at least take off the zip-ties, so she could protect herself and them if need be.

“Hello, there, Kitten.” Creep was back, leering at her. “Rest well?”

“I will once I snap your neck.” She threatened, her hands in fists as the fence wire was pulled away. Instead of chancing it and running, she backed further into the small cell, pushing Hope and Eufemia into the furthest corner and shielding them with her body.

“Still so feisty. Can’t wait for that light in your eyes to die, though.” Creep replied, snapping his fingers and two of the men that came with him entered the cell and grabbed at her.

She scratched at them, pulling away from their grasps even at the little room she had to maneuver, but the evading could only last so long before one grabbed enough hair to yank her off-balance. They subdued her quickly, hands wrenched behind her back and held in place by one while the other yanked her by the hair every time she resisted.

She was brought out of the cell to see she was in a larger, old house, in what she assumed was the basement.

Her eyes snapped to Creep when his hand gripped her chin, forcing her to look up at him, not even letting go when she tried to bite that damned hand off.

“I can tell you’ll make a very good whore when we’re done with you.” He told her in a soft voice that sent chills down her spine in repulsion.

She kicked out, catching him hard on the shin, and his hand loosened enough for her to twist her head down and bite down hard on his thumb, breaking skin before her hair was yanked violently. Her head was thrown back, exposing her neck, but she only made a soft grunt of pain, not giving them the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pain anymore.

“That’s it, Bitch.” Creep snarled, clutching his injured hand close to his chest, his eyes blown wide in anger. He backhanded her the moment the other man holding her hair loosened the hold before clutching her by the neck, putting pressure on her windpipe and making it difficult to breathe.

Eufemia and Hope were crying loudly behind them, but Katie could do nothing but gasp like a fish, her legs kicking out desperately.

“I’m going to break you. And you’ll have to thank me.” Creep promised in a snarl as he let go of her neck.

Katie coughed, hunching over as much as she could as she gulped in air, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She was so scared now, after all her protests and resistance. She shook as the men holding her forced her to move, probably somewhere a little smaller so she had less options to fight back, far from the girls where they’ll be used as hostages to keep her in line.

Just as she thought, she was pushed up some stairs, then taken to a small room that could have once been a child’s bedroom if the wallpaper was an indication. A large mattress lay on the floor, against a corner, with long pieces of thin-looking rope laying on one end, and loops bolted to the walls nearby. Most likely to hold the pieces of rope in place.

The men holding her threw her onto the bed, and she crashed down, whacking her side into the wall from the force and was too slow to stop the men from descending upon her again, all while Creep nursed his bleeding thumb. Her arms were grabbed and tied together with the thin rope until she was sure she was going to lose circulation very soon, and one of the loops was put in between to keep her in the room.

She flexed her fingers to try to keep the blood flowing as she sat up, huddled close to the loop that kept her trapped, her legs drawn up to her chest as the men leered down at her like she was a piece of meat.

“The Kitten lost her fight, huh?” One of them commented, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her head back to expose her neck, all of them laughing as she grunted. “Think she’s finally realized this is her life?”

“She’ll learn when she calls me Master.” Creep snapped. “We can go all day, can’t we boys?”

“Ha, yea boss.” Another agreed.

“Shouldn’t we gag her so she doesn’t try biting again?” The first asked. “I’m not putting my dick in that until she’s learned good whores don’t bite.”

“Yeah, gag the bitch.” Creep ordered.

“Get away from me!” Katie cried when one of the men approached her, but another came to her side when she kicked out at the first man. “Get off!”

The first man grabbed her legs as the other grabbed her face, squeezing her cheeks until she opened her mouth enough for him to stuff some thick cloth into it, using another piece of rope to keep the gag in place.

Katie choked, her throat closing up at the taste of cloth in her mouth and she shook her head wildly, her protests wordless cries.

“A good whore knows when to shut up, Bitch.” Creep said, as if he were some perverted, twisted teacher.

The other men left her alone on the bed as Creep stepped forward. Katie shrunk back eyes glaring daggers as she grunted worthless protests.

He was quick to strike her across the face again, and she cried out, tears springing from her eyes at the pain. “I said whores know when to shut up.” He snapped, lifting her head up by her chin. “You’re gunna wanna listen to me if you don’t want those two downstairs to get hurt. I can easily find some of my men who are sick enough to find pleasure in them around.”

Katie’s eyes went wide and she whimpered, flinching away from the man when he held his hand threateningly.

“Good, you’re a quick learner. Breaking you won’t take as long as I thought.” Creep murmured, crowding into her space until she could smell his foul breath. “Legs down, Bitch.”

A block of ice settled into Katie’s stomach, freezing her in place as Creep lowered his hand from her chin to her throat, squeezing in warning until she slid her legs out in front of her.

“Good whore.” The praise sickened her, even more when his injured hand rested at her clothed crotch.

A practically pathetic whimper escaped her throat as she reacted instinctively to the unwanted touch. Instead of the desired reaction of him pulling away, the hand to her throat tightened, and he dug his fingers into her crotch through her pants, causing her to jump at the conflicting reactions her brain was receiving.

“You know, I bet a whore like you looks real _pretty_ without clothes. Don’t you, boys?” Creep looked back to the other men, and Katie’s face drained of colour.

She tried to draw her legs up, but Creep had managed to hook one with his own leg, leaving her still exposed to all the men’s unwanted touches, their hands ripping and pulling on her already ratty clothes. The tears that had been threatening to fall finally did, and she shook her head, screaming behind the gag for them to stop.

They heard a door outside smash open, and Creep and his men looked towards the entrance before they started to curse to themselves.

“Get to the brats before whoever that was does.” Creep ordered, the hand at Katie’s crotch finally moving away, but the other stayed right against her throat.

“Sure.” The men nodded and headed out of the room, leaving the two alone.

Once they were alone, the man grabbed her shirt and yanked it off, ripping the neck-hole until her chest was bare.

“I don’t care who that is. I’m going to break you.” Creep snarled as he looked at her small breasts like a predator. “You’ll learn you’re nothing but a worthless whore.”

The man pulled her forward, his free hand roughly pushing down in her pants to grope her as she cried, shaking and trying to get away from him but was only choked for her efforts. She was hyperventilating, and the cloth in her mouth made it hard to breathe properly. She didn’t hear the screams of men outside the door and below them.

At least she hadn’t until the door to the room burst open and Allura with a silenced pistol appeared before them. Her eyes went from Katie to the Creep before her face transformed into one of pure hatred.

“Let go of my sister-in-law.” She snarled, pointing the gun at him as she stepped in.

“Another whore? So eager to please?” Creep purred, moving Katie around until she was his shield. “I wouldn’t try anything, if you want to save this worthless Bitch.”

Allura fired a precise shot an inch away from the man’s head, her teeth bared. “Let her go before I castrate you.” She growled, stepping further into the room.

Katie was fully crying now, pulling on the rope that kept her powerless, until she felt something. The loop seemed to have been worn, countless helpless victims pulling uselessly on it in attempts to free themselves. After years of use, it was loosening, Katie could feel. Her breathing became heaving breaths and she tried to catch Allura’s attention, tugging on her bound wrists as if she could explain what she wanted.

Allura saw, anyhow, and her hand steadied. Katie knew she and Creep were talking, threatening one another with her in the middle, but she just had to…

_Snap!_ It wasn’t the loop that gave first, but the thin rope around it, freeing her hands of the tight grip, and from the wall.

She rolled to the side, surprising Creep when she rolled off the bed as far as she could before he could try to catch her, and with a quiet shot, she knew he wouldn’t be able to catch her again.

“Katie, oh my gods.” Allura almost dropped her gun as she ran for the other woman, helping her take off the rope from her head and the cloth gag as Katie took off the remains from her wrists, her body shaking violently with either just fear or the want to sob her heart out. “Katie, we have to go. Can you stand?”

She nodded shakily, but Allura still helped her stand, the two women clutching one another – one more protectively than the other – as they left the room. She couldn’t bring herself to care about the world around her, seeing the bodies of the men who had been assaulting her bleeding out without any emotion, positive or negative. She barely noticed them, everything white noise in her mind. She only understood the feeling of Allura’s arms around her, a comforting warmth enveloping her.

When the warmth disappeared, Katie finally came back to the present. She was in a different place, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a hand reaching for her that made the tears return. She threw herself at Lance and sobbed into his chest, the events leaving her weak and tired of holding it in by a thread.

Lance did nothing but hold her close, stroking her hair slowly. His warmth was different to Allura’s, a more intimate feeling and she melted, feeling safe.

She would learn later when she was better that most of the raider camp had been erased thanks to the rescue effort, and the women that had been trapped for months were exacting revenge on the remaining men a hundred times over. Hope and Eufemia were safe, if only just moderately traumatized by the experience, and were glad to see Katie alive and okay, just as she was with seeing them again. All the adults agreed both girls had been so brave throughout the ordeal, and the promised they would look for something sweet for them to have as soon as they could. But only once they were far, far away from raider base.

Katie almost wanted them to burn the houses to the ground, but had to agree that the other women would be able to do that once they were finished with dealing with their tormentors. She and the girls hadn’t been the only victims, but they were the last for that group of fuckbois.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm late with this one as well. This week got away from me sadly. but I wanted to finish it completely, so here we are. Zombie AU fits well for a Halloween week, huh?


End file.
